ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ronin
Miecze Aeroostrze Miecz Świątyni | status=Żywy| location=Stiix| }} jest najemnikiem i przywódcą Mrocznych Samurajów. Biografia Ronin zaciągnął kiedyś dług u Łucznika Dusz i jeśli go nie spłaci, duch zabierze jego duszę do Przeklętej Krainy. Praca dla Chena Krótko po pokonaniu Złotego Władcy, Ronin został wynajęty przez Chena, by porwał Zane'a i sprowadził go na jego wyspę. Jakiś czas po wygnaniu Chena, Ronin zaczął swój plan uwolnienia go z Przeklętej Krainy licząc w zamian na dużą ilość pieniędzy. Wiedząc, iż Ninja mogą mu przeszkodzić, wysłał swoich wojowników do Spinjago. Gdy zostali oni pokonani, Ronin sam pokazał się w wiosce i pozwolił Ninja podążać za sobą, przy okazji niszcząc część budynków. W końcu Ninja stworzyli wielki magnes, który przyciągnął całe jego uzbrojenie. Kiedy mieli zamiar go schwytać, Ronin użył na nich Obsydianowej Glewii, choć zdołał odebrać im jedynie kilka lat wspomnień, ponieważ Wu mu przerwał. Wtedy najemnik wezwał swój pojazd i odleciał. By uniemożliwić Ninja odnalezienie Obsydianowych Broni, Ronin wysłał swoich samurajów do Kryptarium, by odebrali Hibikiemu mapę prowadzącą do Atramentowej Cytromaliny, jednak wojownicy zawiedli. W międzyczasie Ronin użył Glewii w celu zmiany wspomnień Wężonów, by myśleli, iż nadal są w konflikcie z ludźmi. Ronin wysłał swoich wojowników do Świątyni Ognia, kiedy Ninja szukali Obsydianowego Miecza, a następnie sam ich zaatakował pilotując swojego mecha. Dzięki niedawno odzyskanym mocom, Cole i Kai zniszczyli maszynę zmuszając najemnika do odwrotu. Zanim opuścił świątynię, Ronin wrzucił do wulkanu urządzenie mające wywołać erupcję. thumb|left|200px|Ronin Później Ronin rozpoczął poszukiwania Kuźni Żywiołów, które miały mu posłużyć do otwarcia portalu do Przeklętej Krainy. Gdy tylko zdobył pierwszą z nich, Kuźnię Błyskawic, poleciał do Pływających Ruin i zaatakował Ninja używając jej, co zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Ronin wysłał swoich samurajów po Kuźnię Ognia, a sam w tym czasie zdobył Kuźnię Ziemi. Kiedy Ninja zdobyli Kuźnie Ognia i Lodu, najemnik przybył do Skarbca Lodu i zaatakował ich używając Kuźni Błyskawic. Darethowi i Zane'owi udało się uciec, jednak Ronin dogonił ich i zagroził, iż pogrzebie pozostałych Ninja i Wu pod ziemią, jeśli nie oddadzą mu pozostałych dwóch Kuźni. Dareth chciał go zaatakować używając Kuźni, jednak przypadkowo stworzył wodę, do której następnie Ronin dodał elektryczność, rażąc Brązowego Ninja i odbierając mu Kuźnie. Mając wszystkie Kuźnie Ronin musiał jeszcze zdobyć Pierwotny Rdzeń, by uwolnić Chena. W tym celu zmienił wspomnienia Misako tak, by myślała, iż Ninja ją zdradzili. Wkrótce jeden z jego samurajów doniósł mu, iż Rdzeń znajduje się w Labiryncie Hiroshiego. thumb|right|200px|Ronin Po dotarciu do komnaty Rdzenia Ronin zastał tam Ninja, Nyę i Wu związanych przez zabezpieczenie artefaktu oraz czekającą na niego Misako. W czasie, gdy jego samurajowie wynosili Rdzeń z pomieszczenia, Lloyd, wściekły za mieszanie we wspomnieniach jego matki, wystrzelił w stronę Ronina wiązkę energii i zniszczył Obsydianową Glewię. By Ninja nie mogli go powstrzymać, Ronin wysadził wejście do komnaty. Następnie Ronin dostał się na wyspę Chena, by zakończyć swoje plany. Kiedy dowiedział się o przybyciu Ninja na wyspę, kazał swoim żołnierzom ich zatrzymać. W tym czasie najemnik dotarł do pałacu Chena, gdzie postawił pole siłowe. Wtedy w fortecy pojawili się Ninja, jednak Ronin umieścił Kuźnie w Rdzeniu i otworzył portal, przez który trafił do przestrzeni między wymiarami. Wkrótce przybyli tam również Ninja chcący zniszczyć osłabione przez Rdzeń Kuźnie. By do tego nie dopuścić Ronin użył mocy pozostałej w Kuźniach i stworzył wielkiego golema władającego żywiołami. Wraz z postępem walki Ninja udało się zniszczyć napędzające golema Kuźnie i tym samym zmusić Ronina do ucieczki. Opętanie Ronin wykradł zwój Airjitzu ze starożytnej biblioteki i zabrał go do Stiixu. Wkrótce Ninja pojawili się w jego sklepie i zażądali od niego zwoju, jednak on zaczął się z nimi targować i proponować im inne przedmioty. Wojownicy wynegocjowali cenę 450 monet i wyszli, by je zarobić. Jakiś czas później Ronin został zaatakowany przez Morro i Łucznika Dusz, którzy również chcieli odebrać mu zwój. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wrócili Ninja szukający zwoju. Morro wezwał kolejne duchy i wywiązała się walka z Ninja, podczas której Ronin kazał wojownikom użyć Aeroostrzy. Najemnik zabrał zwój i wezwał swój pojazd, jednak Morro szybko go z niego zrzucił. Ronin zniszczył most pod dwoma zbliżającymi wojownikami-duchami i zaczął uciekać przez Ninja i Morro, jednak Mistrz Wiatru odebrał mu zwój. Złodziej wrócił na pokład R.E.X.a i w zamian za udziały Ninja w herbaciarni Wu pomógł Kaiowi uciec od Dusitraw i zdradził mu, jak inaczej mogą nauczyć się Airjitzu. Ronin przybył do Głębokiej Mądrości, gdzie wyjawił Misako, Nyi i Wu, że Ninja przekazali mu swoje udziały w herbaciarni. Jakiś czas później Nya przekupiła go, by zabrał ją do Jaskini Samuraja X. Na miejscu spotkali Morro z kilkoma duchami. Gdy próba pokonania intruzów przez Nyę nie powiodła się, Ronin chwycił ją i próbował uciec, jednak Morro zagrodził mu drogę, a jego duchy ich otoczyły. Nagły deszcz nieświadomie wywołany przez Nyę zmusił duchy do odwrotu, a Samuraj X i Ronin wsiedli na pokład R.E.X.a. thumb|left|200px|Ronin Po powrocie na Perłę Przeznaczenia najemnik obserwował Ninja trenujących Airjitzu. Później towarzyszył im, kiedy Misako przedstawiała im ich kolejny cel, a następnie pomógł Nyi zrzucić Ninja na Zawodzącą Górę. Ronin obserwował ich wspinaczkę z mostka Perły. Kiedy Ninja wskoczyli do Oka Ślepca, w pobliżu statku rozbił się Ghoultar, na którego najemnik zrzucił klatkę z Eterycznej Skały. Ronin uczestniczył w przesłuchaniu więźnia, jednak Ghoultar nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Kiedy Wu i Nya wyszli na trening zostawili go, by pilnował ducha, który wkrótce przypomniał mu o jego długu u Łucznika Dusz. Później razem z Misako, Nyą i Wu próbował przekonać Ghoultara do mówienia przy użyciu jedzenia. Wtedy skontaktowali się z nimi Ninja i cała czwórka ruszyła na mostek. Gdy Ghoultar wydostał się z klatki i zaatakował Nyę, Ronin odparł strzałę Łucznika Dusz przy pomocy Aeroostrza, po czym stanął za sterami Perły. Kiedy Kai przechwycił Miecz Świątyni wszyscy wrócili do Głębokiej Mądrości. Ronin mył swój pojazd, kiedy Nya trenowała swoje moce. Złodziej poradził jej, by nie starała się tak bardzo. Wtedy Bansha przekazała mu telepatycznie, że jeśli chce spłacić swój dług ma przynieść duchom Miecz Świątyni. Ronin zaczął szukać artefaktu, który okazał się znajdować w rękach Nyi, która przejrzała jego plan. Najemnikowi udało się odebrać jej miecz i uciec przed Ninja, Misako i Wu. By ich przechytrzyć, ustawił w R.E.X.ie autopilota, a sam użył niewielkiej łodzi. Nya próbowała go złapać odwracając bieg rzeki, jednak nie udało jej się. Ronin wrócił do swojego sklepu w Stiixie, gdzie czekały na niego duchy. Po użyciu miecza, Morro zmienił warunki umowy z najemnikiem. Ronin nie zgodził się jednak przyprowadzić do niego Ninja. Duchy złapały go, a Mistrz Wiatru opętał go, by przekazać Ninja fałszywą informację i wprowadzić ich w pułapkę. Wkrótce po opuszczeniu jego ciała przez Morro, Ronin wysłał R.E.X.a do Ninja i przekazał im informację o prawdziwej lokalizacji grobowca Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, a także powiedział, iż już nigdy się nie spotkają. Podczas przygotowań do obchodów Nowego Roku Ronin odwiedził restaurację Pod Kluską i wdał się w rozmowę ze Skylor. Później poleciał do Stiixu, gdzie zrzucił wszystkie swoje pieniądze na budynek podniesiony mocą Morro, dając Lloydowi szansę na pokonanie Mistrza Wiatru. Po uwolnieniu Znakomitości Ronin przejął Miecz Świątyni i pomagał w ewakuacji mieszkańców. Wkrótce wdał się w walkę z Morro, któremu udało się odebrać najemnikowi miecz. Na polecenie Lloyda Ronin wsiadł na statek, by pomóc chronić ludzi. Kiedy Znakomitość zaczęła zbliżać się do łodzi, Ronin stanął za jej sterami i przyspieszył. Podniebni Piraci Święto Umarłych Gdy cała Kraina Ninjago świętowała Noc Umarłych, Ronin chciał zakraść się na złomowisko rodziców Jay'a, prawdopodobnie by ukraść trochę złomu. Niespodziewanie spotkał tam Niebieskiego Ninja walczącego z Samukaiem i dwoma Szkieletami. Pomógł mu ich pokonać i uratować jego rodziców, za co dostał duży worek metalu. Zdolności i cechy Ronin jest chciwym najemnikiem, któremu zależy wyłącznie na pieniądzach. Nie interesują go losy świata, swoich ofiar, a nawet własnych wojowników, których traktuje jak zwykłe narzędzia. Jest niezwykle pewny siebie, choć przy tym również niebywale inteligentny. Zawsze jest o krok przed przeciwnikiem. Przez pewien czas Ronin znajdował się w posiadaniu Kuźni Żywiołów, które pozwalały mu kontrolować Ziemię, Błyskawice, Ogień i Lód, a także tworzyć olbrzymiego golema zbudowanego z jednego z tych żywiołów. Bronie Główną bronią Ronina była skradziona Hibikiemu Obsydianowa Glewia do momentu zniszczenia jej przez Lloyda. Dzierżył również dwa miecze. Najemnik posiadał w swoim ekwipunku wiele różnych gadżetów, m. in. eksplodujące shurikeny czy harpun. Jako głównego środka transportu Ronin używa statku R.E.X. Posiadał również jednego z mechów należących do Mrocznych Samurajów, jednak uległ on zniszczeniu w starciu z Ninja. W swoim sklepie w Stiixie posiada wiele skradzionych przedmiotów, w tym Jadeitowe Ostrza, Obsydianowe Zbroje czy Aeroostrza - sam używa jednego z nich. Ciekawostki *W Japonii słowem ronin określano bezpańskich samurajów. *Najprawdopodobniej ma 30 lat. *Ronin przypomina postać Hana Solo ze Star Wars. Oboje mają dług do spłacenia i posiadają latający pojazd. Historia z długiem przypomina nieco historię Jack'a Sparrowa z różnicą, że Sparrow musiał spłacić dług duszami. *Ronin w serii jest nieco inaczej traktowany niż w grze. Seria go traktuje raczej jako złodzieja niż najemnika i stara mu się dać poniekąd usprawiedliwienie jego czynów, że musi spłacić dług, gdyż w przeciwnym razie jego dusza trafi do Przeklętej Krainy. Warto również wspomnieć, że Nya i Misako go nie znały mimo iż w grze wszyscy go widzieli. Informacje o minifigurce Ronin w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70592 Mech Ronina, 70735 Ronin R.E.X. i 891618 Ronin. Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Opowieści o duchach'' **''Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni'' **''Nawiedzona świątynia'' **''Ciuciubabka'' **''Królestwo Chmur'' **''Kręte ścieżki losu'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 1'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 2'' **''Wróg publiczny numer jeden'' **''Moja kolacja z Nadakhanem'' **''Czary-mary'' **''Operacja Ziemia-Powietrze'' **''Droga powrotna'' **''Święto Umarłych'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 10: Mroczna Wyspa, część 1'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 11: Mroczna Wyspa, część 2'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 12: Mroczna Wyspa, część 3'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Cień Ronina'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Turniej żywiołów (Gra)'' en:Ronin